Little Mermaid 2: A Different Choice
by BellaMarieSwanCullen97
Summary: What if Melody knew about Atlantica since she was a little girl? How would the story change? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid**

Melody stared out at the sea and the sea wall longingly. All of her life, her mother had told her stories of Atlantica and the merpeople that lived there. Melody longed to meet them, but she knew she couldn't. You see, when she was a baby her parents had gone out to sea to introduce her to her grandfather, King Triton. It had been a happy day, until it wasn't. Morgana, Ursula the Sea Witch's sister, had wanted revenge for what her parents had done to Ursula. She had tried to kidnap Melody and steal the Trident. When her mother attempted to rescue her, Melody had almost become shark food, but her father and grandfather worked together to save her. Her mother had vowed that until Morgana was found Melody would not know about Atlantica or merpeople. However, when Morgana wasn't found by the time Melody was five, Ariel decided that it was time to tell Melody the truth. From that day forward, she showed Melody an area of the sea wall that had some deeper water, so Melody and her mother could feel their connection to the sea. Melody daydreaming was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's your mother," the knocker replied. Melody got up from her chair and opened the door for her mother who was holding a wrapped package.

"What's that?" Melody asked her mother as she walked into the room.

"I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow, but I wanted to give you this tonight," Ariel said as she handed Melody the package. Melody carefully opened the package to reveal a stunning seashell locket with her name on it.

"Oh mom, it's beautiful," Melody said, examining the locket.

"There's more," Ariel said, gently taking the locket from Melody and opening it up. A bubble floated out of it playing music and showing an image of an undersea castle and merpeople.

"Is that…?" Melody began to ask.

"Atlantica? Yes," Ariel responded. "I know it's not as good as seeing it for yourself, but I wanted you to be able to see it in some way. This was actually a gift from your grandfather when you were born, and I decided to hold onto it until I felt it was the right time to give it to you. Especially after the whole Morgana thing," Ariel said.

Melody nodded she understood after all. She may not like it, but she did understand. At least now she could look at Atlantica, whenever she wanted to.

"Here, let me put it on you," Ariel said, lifting the locket over Melody's head and placing it gently around her neck.

"Thanks, Mom," Melody said, looking down at the locket.

"Your welcome, Melody," Ariel said kissing her forehead gently. "I'll see you in the morning," Ariel said, walking out of Melody's room and closing the door behind her.

Melody went to bed that night with the locket around her neck and a smile on her face, unaware that something much more sinister was brewing. In a cave, deep in the ocean a woman's evil laugh could be heard.

The next morning, Sebastian walked up the side of the castle, ever since Triton had asked him to watch over Melody, he had taken to spending much of his time above the sea with her and occasionally with Ariel. Once a month he would return to the sea to let King Triton know about how Melody and Ariel were doing, as well as check on the progress in locating Morgana. He walked into Melody's room, ready to wish her a happy birthday. When he saw her bed empty he didn't think much of it and was readying himself to go down to the main area of the castle to see Ariel as he figured that Melody was with her. That is until a knock sounded on the door.

"Melody," A voice called slowly opening the door. "Melody, it's time to get up," Ariel said as she walked into the room. That's when Sebastian realized something was very wrong.

"Ariel, child, she's not here," he said from his perch on the desk.

"Sebastian? What do you mean she's not here?" Ariel asked.

"I returned from Atlantica this morning and saw her bed empty, I was just about to go see you, as I assumed that she was with you, when you opened the door," Sebastian explained. Ariel nodded, beginning to look worried. She called for Carlotta.

"Carlotta, have you seen Melody?" Ariel asked once the woman had arrived.

"Not since yesterday, your majesty," Carlotta responded.

"We need to search the castle," Ariel said.

"Right away, your majesty," Carlotta said as she scurried off to have more of the staff searching the castle. Once every possible hiding spot had been checked the staff as well as Ariel and Eric met in the ballroom.

"No one has seen her your majesties," Carlotta said, "we have sent some staff out to town to check for her, they should be back soon," she continued. Ariel and Eric nodded before releasing the staff to their duties. The royals then made their way to Melody's room to check for any clue as to what may have happened to her. The two sat on their daughters' bed, Eric holding Ariel close.

"We will find her," Eric said, holding Ariel close.

"I know we will, I just hope nothing bad has happened to her…," Ariel said, trailing off as something black on the window sill caught her eye. She stood from the bed and walked over to the substance and swiped her finger through it. This could only be one thing, squid ink. Ariel and Eric's eyes met both thinking the same thing. Ariel was the one to voice her thoughts, "Morgana," She said, as she and Eric rushed out of the room headed for the docks.

Meanwhile in Atlantica, King Triton, worried about his granddaughter, as Sebastian had rushed back to Atlantica when they learned the girl was missing, had received an anonymous note. The note read, 'King Triton, I have your precious granddaughter, if you ever want to see her alive again, you will bring the Trident to me at sunset in three days' time, where Ursula once lived.' The only signature was a smear of squid ink. He knew who was behind this, Morgana. He quickly sent Sebastian to deliver a message to Ariel to meet him in the sea, so that they could devise a plan, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid**

Meanwhile on the other side of the ocean, Melody was just waking up. It took her a moment to register that she was sitting up and her wrists were locked in place above her head. She squirmed trying to free herself. She stopped as she heard an evil laugh.

"Who's there?" She called out trying not to sound frightened. A figure dropped down from the ceiling slowly. Melody saw its tentacles first and then its face. "Morgana," she guessed. The creatures face lit up in some kind of twisted delight.

"You've heard of me, excellent, I would have thought your mother had done every possible thing to make sure you never knew about this world," Morgana said, grinning evilly. Melody chose to keep her mouth shut. "What nothing else to say?" Morgana taunted. "That's fine, you are useful to me either way," Morgana said as she stalked closer to Melody.

While Morgana was taunting Melody, Triton had met up with Ariel and Eric, and the three were discussing their options.

"I have search parties scouring the oceans, but I fear that it won't be enough," Triton said sadly, worried for his granddaughter.

"Daddy, I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it. What if you clone the trident? She will probably suspect that, but you could perform a fake spell and make some kind of deal with her that she gives you some number of hours to say your goodbyes to your family, use the fact that she never got to say goodbye to Ursula," Ariel suggested. Triton nodded, resigned, he didn't like the idea, but it gave them the time they would need to track her.

"On one condition," Triton said. "You come with me," he continued. Ariel hesitated and looked towards Eric who nodded.

"Go. It will be more convincible of you are there too, after all she is your daughter," Eric said gently. Ariel nodded, and Eric helped her stand on the rail of the ship as Triton lit up his trident. At Ariel's nod he pointed it at her and performed the spell. Ariel rose into the air as her tail reappeared before diving into the water. Ariel felt at home. As much as she loved being human there was something about being in the sea that made her feel comfortable and happy. The two made their way to Atlantica where they began preparations for the trade.

Three days later, in Morgana's lair, she was getting ready to leave and make the trade. She caught a glimpse of Ursula's magic and remembered the one last thing she had to do. She grabbed the bound Melody roughly and placed two drops of the magic on her feet. The girl rose up in the air and when she came back down, a tail had replaced her feet. Morgana quickly gagged the girl and then roughly grabbed her with her tentacle and swam off towards Ursula's old lair. When she arrived, there was Triton and Ariel with the Trident. Ariel's eyes widened at seeing her daughter with a tail.

"Hand over the trident! Or you will never see your granddaughter again," Morgana said. Triton held up his hand in a peace offering.

"I have a modification I would like to make on the deal," he said. This brought Morgana up short, she wasn't prepared for that.

"What?" she asked.

"I will give you the trident and you will give me my granddaughter, you will then wait 24 hours to use the trident, allowing me to say my goodbyes to my family. After that I will return here were you can extract your revenge on me. You never got to say goodbye to Ursula, and no matter whether you two got along, you are still trying to get revenge for her, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now," Triton said. Morgana thought for a moment, he was right, she would give his family what she never got before exacting her revenge, after all there wouldn't be much she could do.

"Very well, however, you have 12 hours. That should be more than enough," Morgana said. Triton nodded, accepting the terms. "But first, prove to me that the trident works, and nothing to big," she said, not wanting to be played like a fool. Triton nodded and called on the small amount of magic he had inside himself, courtesy of the real trident, and made a section of rocks disappear, even making sure to light up the trident. Morgana smiled victoriously before reaching for the trident.

"Not so fast Morgana," Ariel started. "Melody first and we want you to sign this document," she said. Morgana nodded, it made sense after all, if she didn't sign this document the deal would be void and the trident may not work for her, even though she had to wait 12 hours to use it, Undertow probably wouldn't be happy with that. She signed the document and tossed Melody towards her mother as Triton handed over the trident. Morgana grinned victoriously before swimming away. Ariel quickly untied her daughter and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Melody are you alright?" She asked hugging her daughter close to her, grateful to be with her again.

"I'm okay, mom. A little shaken up but okay," she said as she separated from her mother and looked at the merman beside her. "Is this my grandfather?" she asked. At Ariel's nod, Melody threw herself into her grandfather's arms. Triton smiled and hugged his granddaughter close, grateful for the chance to hold her at last. Ariel smiled, happy to be a part of this moment, and happy to see her daughter get what she had always wanted, to meet her grandfather from under the sea. "I assume you didn't actually give her the trident," Melody said when the two finally separated. Triton chuckled.

"Clever girl. Let's head back to Atlantica until it's time for me to meet up with Morgana, and end this once and for all," he said as the trio made their way to Atlantica at long last.


End file.
